


Uncanny

by MorteMistrata



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Can be romantic or platonic, F/M, after season 3, is shiro shiro or is he not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorteMistrata/pseuds/MorteMistrata
Summary: Pidge notices something weird about Shiro now that he's back. It's like he's come back, not from the reaches of the Galra, but from the uncanny valley itself.





	Uncanny

“Pidge,” Shiro calls, poking his head into the door of her workshop. The lights are dim and her eyes are not adjusted to the brighter lights from the hallway, causing Shiro to have an almost ominous shadow fall across his face. “Pidge?”

She turns away from her laptop, the program still searching for more clues about her family. “Yes?”

Shiro steps all the way in and the door slides shut behind him. He taps the wall, and the lights flicker on, casting them both in shallow light. “Did you find out anything about your family?”

“While you were gone, I found a couple of leads, but they keep taking me nowhere. I haven’t seen anything about Dad in months and Matt,” She hesitates to continue. Normally Shiro is the easiest person in the world to talk to about her family, but his short hair, and awkward clothing have left him seeming…off, and no matter how many times she tries, she can’t shake the feeling. “Matt seems to have been rescued by some rebels. That’s all I know.”

“Hmm.” Shiro nods, grasping at his chin. “Well, that’s more than you knew before at least. Hopefully, these treaties and alliances you’ve been forming will be able to lend a hand.”

“Hopefully.” Pidge echoes.

Shiro stands there a few seconds longer. Pidge yawns. He blinks.

“I’ll let you get back to it. Allura wanted to see me after checking in with you.” Shiro explains.

Pidge waves him off, and he steps back into the hall. It’s only as his footsteps recede that she realizes that he hadn’t told her to go to bed. Before he’d disappeared, he’d drag her to bed if he had to, knowing that she would never make it into an actual bed unless forced to, but tonight, he hadn’t even breached the subject.

Is this a reason to worry? Behaviors can change due to trauma and stress, but these things that she’s noticing; the clothes, the awkwardness between them, the lack of caring gestures that she’d become used to, they’re all small, much too small to be noticed by themselves, but together…. He seems like he’s crossed into the uncanny valley rather than have changed from his experiences.

Pidge pushes the thoughts away. She shouldn’t be thinking of him like this; it’s rude, uncaring and she’s been trying to not overthink things so much lately. Even if Shiro is weird, he’s still Shiro, right?


End file.
